


Heart Melodies

by Sillysbarka16



Series: Band Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Band Fic, Fluff, Keith's in a band, Lance has terrible taste in music, M/M, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: Soulmate au where when one soulmate sings something, the other gets it stuck in their head.Keith's in a band and Lance is sick of hearing their songs. Too bad for him, his friends are obsessed and drag him to their concert.





	Heart Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my head for a while, though it'd be time to put it into writing. Basically the songfic no one asked for but I don't know what people listen to these days so have some weird old songs.

Lance knew _exactly_ who his soulmate was, even when his soulmate didn’t know he existed. Hard not to know, when his soulmate was constantly singing songs that weren’t out yet. He also knew he had absolutely zero chance with him, how could a no one like him ever be with _Keith Kogane,_ lead vocalist and guitarist for the _Paladins_.

When Lance had been young, his parents had explained to him how soulmates worked. How when, sometimes, he’d get a song stuck in his head he’d never heard, it meant his soulmate was singing. He hadn’t believed them, didn’t think it was possible for someone else’s singing to be in his head, it was an invasion of privacy.

He’d been eight when he’d had a song in his head that he _definitely_ wasn’t listening to. It wasn’t his voice either, which was wrong. He’d run to his parents, concerned, but they’d just said it was his soulmate.

Lance decided his soulmate had terrible taste in music, if he was singing _Yellow Submarine_. His soulmate could have at least gotten the words wrong, like he did whenever he was singing it in school with his best friend Hunk.

As he got older, the songs became more of a constant, Lance learned his soulmate was undertaking _singing lessons_ , if the _constant_ repetition of songs was anything to go by. He’d accepted it, his head wouldn’t get a moments piece when his soulmate had his lessons, or practice, which was thankfully around the same times each day.

He’d started to give his soulmate a name, as degrading as he could possibly make it of course, his soulmate had been singing _achy breaky heart_. He’d called him Mullet. It had stuck, of course it had, even Hunk would refer to Lance’s soulmate as Mullet.

Lance wasn’t innocent in this though, he sang horribly (he wasn’t born to sing, he knew that) so when he _did_ sing, he sang _badly_. He learned the entirety of the _Bohemian rhapsody_ , of _course_ he did, Lance wasn’t _Lance McClain_ if he wasn’t annoying. On a particularly long session from Mullet, Lance just belted out the song. He felt pretty smug when his soulmate stopped singing his own songs, but the feeling quickly turned to annoyance when Mullet’s voice joined his head, singing _perfectly_.

Lance upped the ante though, singing songs literally nobody could like, trying to get back at his soulmate. He didn’t know if it worked though, how could he? It did make him feel just a little more justified though, if his soulmate could chew his ear off, why couldn’t he? Even if he did feel sorry for Mullet who had to put up with his terrible singing.

When Lance was around 17, the songs in his head shifted, Mullet appeared to be trying to create his own songs. Lance hoped that was the case, he’d googled the lyrics when Mullet kept singing them differently, kept trying to work them out. Lance figured Mullet was just trying to expand his hobby.

It wasn’t until Lance was with Hunk, around 20, that he heard a familiar sounding voice on the radio. He was alert instantly, he’d initially thought the sound was coming from his head, but it was just slightly off. The words, they were all right though, he’d heard Mullet sing them many times before, perfecting them.

Mullet had managed to get a song onto the radio. He’d managed to create a band. Mullet, Lance learned had a real name: Keith Kogane. He was the lead singer and guitarist of _The Paladins_ , a band with a hit single out. They were set to make a mark, if the news was anything to go by.

Lance decided he’d be the one person in university who _didn’t_ like _The Paladins_ , if only because when a new song debuted, he’d already heard it to death. He couldn’t tell anyone either, not that the lead singer, who _genuinely wore a mullet_ , was his soulmate.

Hunk knew his soulmate was Keith, which made him love his band even more. Hunk made Lance laugh with his obsession over the band. He believed that if Lance didn’t want to have anything to do with _The Paladins_ , he’d be enough of a fanboy for the both. Lance was also aware of Hunk’s not so subtle crush on the sweet pianist for the band, Shay Balmera. Hunk’s own soulmate rarely sang, but she seemed to hum songs from _The Paladins_ , which only made him like the band more.

_The Paladins_ were planning a tour, when their first album hit the top ten on the charts. Lance couldn’t say he wasn’t impressed, he couldn’t imagine it’d been easy for the band. He’d heard his fair share of rejected songs not to understand how hard it was to write them. Lance just wished his soulmate didn’t have to be the lead singer, he’d get some _peace_ when they were performing.

Everyone had been surprised to hear the band would be doing a concert in the local area, tickets selling rapidly. Lance wasn’t surprised when Hunk purchased two, already planning on dragging Lance along.

Lance was getting ready, hearing his roommate stomp around his room, also preparing for the night out. Hunk was excited, of course he was, it would be their first live concert, and _The Paladins_ were the main event. The warmup band were an upcoming group who showed a lot of promise, Lance enjoyed their music. He’d caught himself singing along to their songs in the car, stopping when he realised his soulmate probably wouldn’t appreciate his terrible singing when he was focussed on his own.

He was beginning to realise he’d never get to be with his soulmate. How could someone like Lance, a school boy studying primary education, ever hope to meet Keith? Ever hope to share his love? Lance was a hopeless romantic, he’d always loved the idea of having a soulmate, entertained the idea of marrying him. Mullet had been a dream, he’d been Lance’s dream husband. Lance knew better now.

So he’d stopped singing, trying to give Keith some focus time. He didn’t mind so much when Keith sang now, it had just become so normal to him, a hum in his mind as he studied, a constant. He’d just decided he didn’t want to disrupt Keith, not when his livelihood revolved around creating new songs. Lance didn’t want to distract him from that if he could help it.

“Almost ready?” Hunk’s voice distracted Lance from his momentary despair, making him snap to attention. Hunk was in Lance’s doorway, ready and waiting. His clothes were casual, yet smart. Lance was still tossing between shirts. He knew, realistically, there was no way Keith would see him there, not with the other thousands of fans. He just, he was a hopeless romantic. He wanted to dream, wanted to believe he might at least be able to say hello.

Hunk noticed Lance’s state of undress (he was wearing jeans – just not a shirt) and wandered in. He flicked through Lance’s wardrobe, pulling out a warm jacket and a casual shirt. Lance thanked Hunk as he pulled the shirt over his head, checking himself out in the mirror. The shirt did look good, Hunk certainly could pick fashion. He looked casual enough for a night with friends, but fancy enough that he could go to a concert.

“Come on, we’re meeting Pidge soon, we’ll be late,” Hunk said, grabbing his keys from the bench as he went to the door.

Lance hurried then, Pidge was _not_ one to be kept waiting. She was a fan of _The Paladins_ , of course she was, but she took her obsession to a frankly absurd level. It was kind of how she and Hunk had bonded, really. They’d been arguing over who played guitar better, between Shiro (who typically played bass) and Keith. Pidge stood by her argument that Keith couldn’t be _both_ , singer and guitarist, Hunk thought Shiro was better as a base player.

Lance had been indifferent, which had set Pidge off, especially when Lance had _casually_ mentioned he didn’t like the band. Pidge had ranted for the next _week_ about how good they were. Hunk had been the one to tell Pidge Keith was his soulmate, that Lance was sick of hearing the songs in his head, but that hadn’t been enough to stop Pidge. Instead, she’d started trying to think of ways to use Lance to meet the band. She’d figured it out quick that Lance didn’t have a way of contacting them, so she’d just let Lance be.

They left their apartment, taking Lance’s car to pick up Pidge, who was already rattling on with excitement. She’d mentioned how jealous her brother Matt was, he loved the band almost as much as Hunk, but never as much as Pidge. Seriously, something was wrong with that girl.

Lance didn’t think anything of it when he tuned out his friends, arguing over which song they’d open with, and started to sing along to the radio. In his defence, it was _Blondie_. He could sing. He hadn’t realised he’d been doing so until he couldn’t hear Pidge and Hunk arguing, both staring at Lance in surprise.

“I haven’t heard you sing,” Pidge said quietly from the backseat.

Lance shrank in his seat, song forgotten, “yeah, haven’t got the nicest voice,” he kept his eyes on the road, trying not to let any bitterness through his words.

Pidge stayed silent, as did Hunk, both just watching as Hunk awkwardly shuffled in his seat, eager to change the subject. He really hadn’t meant to sing, it had just slipped, he knew Keith was trying to focus, could hear him warming up in his head. Keith needed a blank mind, not ‘ _one way or another’_.

The awkwardness vanished soon, Pidge and Hunk resuming their conversations about the band. Hunk was trying to guess which guitar Keith would favour, Pidge was trying to guess what songs they wouldn’t play.

Once they arrived at the venue, Lance found a park (eventually) and they made their way inside. Pidge was bouncing excitedly between her friends, admiring the place. Hunk was just as excited, but he didn’t rush around like she did.

They found their way to their seats, down the front row near the standing area. Lance was grateful they hadn’t gone with standing; these seats were close enough. He’d be able to see Keith. He’d be able to see the band.

He’d be able to see Keith.

It wasn’t fair, not really, Keith was such a stunning person, attractive, _hot_ , talented. Keith didn’t need Lance, Lance didn’t deserve Keith.

Getting settled in their seats, hearing excited chatter from other members of the audience, they listened to the support band happily. Lance was more then happy to dance, he did enjoy their music, but he refused to sing along.

Then _the Paladins_ walked on stage. Walked, used loosely. They _strolled_ , _strutted_ , taking the stage as their own. They were a work of art in themselves. Lance _totally_ didn’t swoon when he saw _Keith_ , _Mullet_ , his _soulmate_ , walk on stage. He was _way_ more attractive in person. Even from a distance, Lance could see his beauty. He just wanted to be able to touch Keith, just once.

The rest of the band were also incredibly attractive people, Shay on piano was Hunk’s personal favourite, a gorgeous woman with eyes that seemed to light up. Shiro was carrying a base, as Hunk had predicted. Allura, with her beautiful silver hair, sat at the drum kit while Coran set up his own guitar.

Everyone in the audience cheered, the room bursting with noise, welcoming the band on stage. Lance could see the joy being in front of the audience brought to Keith, his smile reaching his eyes. Lance could stare at those eyes all night. He probably would.

When Keith introduced the band, he could barely be heard over the loudness of the audience, which made Lance laugh. Pidge cheered, giving Hunk a smirk, when their first song had been one she’d picked. Hunk owed her an ice cream, apparently.

Lance found himself dancing, surprising even himself, enjoying watching the energy on the stage. It was infectious, Hunk and Pidge dancing happily, singing along to the songs. He didn’t even realise when he started singing along, hearing Keith’s voice with his ears instead of his head, it made him want to sing along. He knew the words, had heard them thousands of times over, he figured he wouldn’t be distracting Keith if it was the same words. Keith probably wouldn’t even notice.

Towards the end of the night, Keith brought the crowd to attention, following an exciting song which had the crowd jumping excitedly. Keith was clearly out of breath, the energy from the previous song showing, but he continued, left on stage as his fellow members raced to get a drink. Keith had already had one, Lance had watched.

“This next song hasn’t been released yet, some new music for our listeners ears,” Keith rattled on some more, giving his band mates time to re-energise. Lance looked to Hunk and Pidge, who were looking on with literal stars in their eyes, they were excited to hear the new music.

Lance was confused, he wasn’t aware that Keith had perfected any new songs. Perhaps Lance really was that good at tuning out his soulmate now?

When the music started, Lance almost gasped, he _recognised_ this song. How could he not? It was probably the only piece of Keith’s music Lance _liked_. What made it worse, was that the only time Lance could hear it was when Keith sang it, which was rarely. Because Keith had been right, it hadn’t been released to the public yet.

Lance lost himself in the enjoyment of the song, singing along. He got _very_ strange looks from people surrounding them, except Hunk and Pidge, who were dancing happily, just glad their friend was relaxing. No body else knew the lyrics, that much was clear, Lance was the _only_ one who could sing along. That didn’t stop him though, he really did love this song.

When it ended, Lance felt a wisp of sorrow. It had been the first time he’d heard the song with musical accompaniment, it had been amazing. Hearing Keith’s voice working perfectly with the instruments, it was almost too pure.

“How’d you guys like that little treat?” That wasn’t Keith’s voice, Lance realised as he snapped his eyes to search for Shiro, who’d taken the microphone and walked to the forefront. Keith was taking a momentary break, getting a much-needed drink.

Screams erupted from the crowd, eliciting a laugh from Shiro, “guess you liked it,” he paused, looking around the stadium, eyes pausing a moment too long on the row of seats where Lance was, but Lance was probably just imagining it.

“Can you all keep it a secret? Can’t have people knowing the words to the song before we’re ready,” Shiro asked. As soon as he’d said it, Lance shrank back. He received harsh looks from people around them, all clearly thinking Lance had illegally acquired the lyrics, had stalked them. Heck, Lance was beginning to think the same. He shouldn’t have sung along. He shouldn’t have allowed himself to let go.

Keith walked back into vision, whispering something in Shiro’s ear, something Lance knew would have people trying to work out what they were saying, if the way Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise, the way Keith seemed to be holding himself back. Did Keith know someone had sung along? Did he know it was Lance?

“Off topic now,” Keith started, crowd hushing as they eagerly awaited Keith’s next words, “who here tonight has a soulmate they’d like to meet?” cheers erupted, the stadium excited to hear where this was going. Lance held his breath, soulmates weren’t a forbidden topic, but given the small percentage of people who didn’t have one – Pidge included – it was avoided in masses like this.

“I do too,” Keith’s voice was almost unheard over the sheer volume of the audience. Lance felt his heart rate increase, looking to Hunk and Pidge, who were looking at Lance curiously.

“I wrote that song in hopes of finding my soulmate.” Keith’s eyes seemed to close in on Lance’s seating area, causing Lance to tense, Hunk watching him carefully. He could sense that Lance was about to take off at any moment.

Shiro stepped back next to Keith, “let’s keep that song between us, shall we? Only Keith’s soulmate can know the lyrics.”

The stadium was alight with cheers once more, all in agreeance, they all wanted to see Keith Kogane with a soulmate. He was the face of the band, people wanted to see his love life. Lance shrank back further, feeling the people around him staring at him in surprise.

Not a moment later, the concert continued, picking up where it left off. Lance was still in shock, but he was able to appreciate the sound of Keith’s voice live, the instruments in the background. He couldn’t help but appreciate the concert, even if his anxieties were playing up. He shouldn’t have let his guard down before, knowing now it had all been a trap, Keith wanted to draw him out.

It was easier for both if Keith never knew who he was.

When the concert was finally over, the band waving to the crowd as they stalked off, Lance and his friends waited in the stands until most others had left, avoiding the rush. Lance stayed silent, knowing his friends were watching him curiously.

Eventually, they made their way into the corridors, few people still in them, all heading to where the merchandise was being sold. Pidge practically demanded they get a t-shirt each, to commemorate the experience, but Lance was pretty sure he wouldn’t forget it regardless.

_One way, or another, I’m gonna find ya,_

Lance’s head was suddenly filled with the same _Blondie_ song as earlier, only this time, it was Keith who was singing it. Lance stopped, standing in the corridor, looking around, Hunk and Pidge stopping as well.

_I’m gonna get ya, get ya, get ya,_

_One way or another, I’m gonna meet ya,_

_I’m gonna see ya_

The words felt too personal, Keith must have known Lance was in the crowd, had reacted to the song he’d sung before. Lance stared at his friends, before opening his mouth and quietly singing the next line, hearing Keith’s voice singing along perfectly.

Keith’s voice changed, sounding almost… breathless, like he was running. Lance paused his singing, confused to the sudden change, was Keith alright? Had singing another song so close to the concert hurt his voice? Lance was to blame if that was the case.

The lyrics changed then, something more fitting for someone who was clearly out of breath. Lance let out a laugh as he found himself helpless singing along.

“ _I will walk 500 miles, and I will walk 500 more_ ,” Lance grinned, he loved the song, loved a lot of songs that had a similar vibe. He liked it more knowing his soulmate liked it.

Hunk’s face turned to pure shock as he looked at something behind them, Pidge letting out an excited squeal as she turned Lance to face whoever it was coming at them.

‘Whoever it was’ turned out to be Keith Kogane.

Lance blinked, staring at Keith, who’d clearly just run the entire stadium, trying to find something. Lance shut his mouth, midway through his lyrics. Keith didn’t stop though, walking powerfully towards Lance, song changing to something completely different. Something he knew Lance wouldn’t be able to resist.

From this distance, Lance didn’t need Keith’s words in his head, he could hear them perfectly well with his ears. The same voice, just crystal clear now.

_“Is this the real life?_ ”

“ _Is this just fantasy_?” Lance added, seeing Keith’s face light up as he heard Lance’s voice, his _real_ voice. Not just one inside his head.

“ _Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality_ ,” they sang together, finally standing directly in front of each other, staring into each other’s eyes.

Lance had known for some time Keith was his soulmate, but here, now, with Keith standing within touching distance, it was like he’d just heard about him. He was beautiful, stunning, heat radiating from his form, drawing Lance in.

Keith let out a breath, a smile breaking on his face, Lance’s heart skipping a beat – _he’d put that there_. He stuck out a gloved hand, waiting for Lance to take it, which he wasted no time doing, “hi, I’m Keith.”

“Lance.”

Behind him, Lance could feel Hunk’s excitement, along with Pidge, who were barely containing themselves from jumping at Keith.

“Your mullet’s even worse up close,” Lance commented, trying to break the air. Keith let out  a laugh, his eyes shining happily.

“It’s popular.”

“Yeah, in the 80s.”

“It’s really you,” Keith said, changing the subject, voice full of awe. Lance’s smile faltered minutely, leaning back to his friends slightly, seeking comfort for the inevitable rejection. Keith was flawless, why would he want someone like Lance?

“Guess someone had to have your incessant songs stuck in their head,” Lance put a cocky smirk on his face, trying to hide his own discomfort. He wasn’t sure if Keith could read him well enough, but his friends certainly could.

Keith stared at him, a look of humour in his eyes, “I could say the same to you, Mr _99 bottles of beer on the wall_ ,” he said flatly. Pidge snickered behind them, clearly amused with Lance’s choice of song.

“It was a road trip, everyone was singing along,” Lance had also only been about 10 when he’d done it, his whole family were joining in. Yes, he’d started it to annoy his soulmate, but he’d ended up just enjoying having his entire family singing together.

“Why’d you stop?”

Lance reeled at the question, the hurt masked by curiosity. He hadn’t meant to hurt Keith, simply allow his soulmate to focus on his music. Keith almost looked vulnerable, standing with his arms crossed, shoulders slightly hunched.

“I didn’t want to distract you.”

Keith tilted his head, “you never distracted me,” he paused, glancing at Hunk and Pidge briefly, before returning his focus to Lance. “You inspired me, Lance. Hearing your songs in my head, it made me feel less alone.”

Lance immediately felt guilty, of course Keith had enjoyed hearing his poor singing. Wasn’t that the way? Lance couldn’t change the past though. He could only impact the future, and whatever he did now, in this moment, it would dictate that future.

“I never thought of that,” Lance admitted, eyes downcast.

“Guess it doesn’t matter now, you’re real.”

“Of course, I’m real, I’m Lance, the one and only,” he stuck his head up, a smirk falling across his lips.

Keith stared at him blankly, before a smile graced his own lips. Lance stared at them for a moment too long, Keith clearly noticed, but he said nothing.

“Are you from outer space? Cause your body is out of this _world_ ,” he hadn’t even realised what he’d said until the words left his mouth. He felt his face flush, ducking his head to hide it.

A finger gently lifted Lance’s head, raising it so he could stare directly into Keith’s vibrant eyes. This man had to be from space, there was no way a normal human could be _this beautiful_. How close they were now, Lance could feel Keith’s breath, their chests almost touching.

“Wanna know what my jackets made out of?” Keith asked, voice low, Lance almost missing it. He stared at Keith’s lips again as he spoke.

Keith leaned in, whispering in Lance’s ear, sending shivers up Lance’s spine, “soulmate material.”

Lance barked out a laugh of surprise, “I’m pretty sure it’s boyfriend material,” at least, that’s what the pick up line was supposed to be. He hadn’t realised the connotation it meant in this setting though.

“Can I ask you out?” Mullet even sounded unsure, like he thought Lance had the ability to turn down the most beautiful human in the universe. Lance would probably have regrets later, Keith might realise Lance wasn’t worth it, but for now, how could he say no?

“Mm, if you have a shower.”

Keith gave a small laugh, smile never leaving his lips, “deal. Can I get your number?”

Lance willingly gave his phone over, eager to have a form of communication to the popular band member. His soulmate. _Keith_.

“Guess I should go have that shower now,” Keith’s breath was so close, his eyes burning holes into Lance’s own.

“Yeah, you’re all gross,” Lance said, but the words had no strength. He was struggling to keep his mind away from how _close_ Keith was. Keith, with his beautiful eyes, kissable lips. His mullet.

“I’d like to see you do a full concert and not work up a sweat.”

Lance hummed, “I’d be able to, I’m actually fit.”

“You calling me unfit?”

Lance’s entire face went red, nope, he wasn’t going there. Wasn’t going to appreciate Keith’s muscular arms, toned chest. Well, there he goes, _appreciating_ it. “I’m saying I’m fitter.”

“Guess we should determine that.”

“Game on.” Except, Lance was pretty sure Keith was 100% fitter then Lance, he just hated losing a bet.

Keith smirked, “I’ll call you.”

With that, Keith began to walk away, pausing when he was almost two metres away, the distance feeling too much already.

“For the record, I really like your voice,” he said, walking off quickly before Lance could respond.

Lance didn’t even realise his mouth was just hanging open, watching Keith’s retreating figure. Keith didn’t look back, but Lance had a feeling Keith was smiling.

His friends suddenly reminded him where he was, Pidge jumping next to him as Hunk hugged him tightly, snapping him out of the daze.

“You were worried over nothing,” Hunk said.

Lance smiled, “yeah, guess so.”

“Come on, all the good stuff will be sold by now,” Pidge grumbled, changing the subject completely as she dragged them to the stalls. Lance grinned, buying his own shirt with the band’s logo. He felt the ridiculous need to support his soulmates band.

As they made their way back to Lance’s car, chattering excitedly about how awesome the concert had been, Lance felt his phone go off. He instinctively reached to check it, noting it was a text from an unknown number.

 

> **It’s Keith**

Lance smiled, immediately saving the number in his phone. He decided against putting his contact as ‘Keith Kogane’ because who would believe he had his number? Instead, he labelled Keith ‘Mullet’. He’d been calling him Mullet in his head for years now, why would this be different?

He sent back a quick text, confirming Keith had the right number (of course he did – Lance wasn’t about to give out a false number to a Rockstar), then received another from Keith.

 

> **The band are going for karaoke, you and your friends wanna join?**

That sounded almost like a date, except Lance would be with the rest of the band, and his own friends. So, a group activity? As friends? What did this mean for their relationship? Was Keith trying to say they were only going to be platonic soulmates? Lance supposed he should be happy with that much.

Pidge saw the text and immediately responded for Lance, agreeing to meet them. She was smug when Lance’s phone buzzed with the address of the karaoke bar. Lance groaned as he followed Pidge’s directions to the bar.

When they arrived, Lance wasn’t surprised to find the place had tight security. He’d heard of this bar, secluded and secure. Only guests with an invite could get in. Lance wasn’t so sure about this anymore.

He was about to text Keith to say it was a bad idea, when Keith sent him one first, telling him what room they were in, and what to say to the bouncer. Pidge once again stole his phone and walked to the bouncer, who immediately let them in when she mentioned Keith.

Lance swallowed his own butterflies as they entered a rather loud room, only large enough for the small party inside. There must have been a heap of these rooms, otherwise this place would go out of business quickly.

Keith spotted them immediately, walking over with a drink in hand, offering one to Lance, who refused on grounds that he was driving. He also didn’t want to be in any state of inebriation around his soulmate and the band.

“Come meet the guys,” Keith said, grabbing at Lance’s arm. Where they connected, Lance felt his skin heat under the touch, face heating as he stared at the hand around his. He followed Keith blindly until he was presented with the familiar faces of _The Paladins_.

Hunk and Pidge stood excitedly behind, hoping to get the chance to meet the band also. Keith saw them and offered a smile, introducing himself.

“Shiro, this is Lance,” Keith tapped on Shiro’s arm, breaking his conversation with Allura, who also turned to face Lance.

“It’s very nice to finally meet you,” Shiro held out his hand, which Lance immediately took.

“He’s my brother,” Keith added.

Lance stared between them for a moment, realising he probably meant adopted, because there was no family resemblance. That was not a question for right now though. “You’re his brother? You didn’t think to stop him from singing silly nursery rhymes like _all the time_?”

Shiro burst into laughter at Keith’s glare, scowling at the floor. Shiro looked between the two soulmates, before settling his eyes on Lance, “I suppose I could have, but I knew Keith was just trying to get back at you for singing weird songs.”

“Madonna and Beyonce aren’t weird,” Lance muttered defensively, eyes glaring holes into the floor boards.

Allura laughed from next to Shiro, startling Lance, who’d forgotten she was there. “You guys are made for each other, both just trying to annoy everyone.”

“I resent that,” Lance crossed his arms over his chest and put a pout on his face.

“Just like Keith,” Shiro agreed, laughing along with Allura. It was Keith’s turn to scowl, tugging Lance away from his brother.

“They always like that?” Lance asked when they were further away from the pair.

Keith shrugged, eyes darting to where Allura and Shiro were clearly watching them, before looking back at Lance. “Yeah, I guess. Allura’s practically a sister to me, she’s Shiro’s cousin.”

“You got a family band.”

“Yeah, I mean, Shay is Allura’s friend, and Coran and Allura have known each other since childhood, they grew up together.”

“Hunk’s my childhood friend, and Pidge we’ve known for a few years now.”

“They seem like good people,” Keith eyed where Hunk was chatting to Coran and Shay, whilst Pidge was admiring the computer system for the room, playing with some of the buttons to work out how to change the sound. Typical Pidge.

“Yeah, I’m pretty lucky.”

The music got louder, attention turning to Shiro who now stood on stage, microphone in hand. Lance watched with amusement as Shiro started to sing along to a random pop song. He was blessed with his own vocals, but Keith still took the cake.

Allura took to the stage next, excitedly singing along to a Queen song, Coran jumping in beside her and singing along. Hunk and Shay sang a duet, surprising Lance. Keith was apparently just as surprised, muttering something to himself beside Lance.

Soon enough, Keith was dragging Lance onto the stage, passing him a microphone. Lance declined, he couldn’t sing, he couldn’t sing with Keith. Keith just shoved it into his hands and shot Pidge a look, which had her choosing one of Lance’s favourite songs. How could Keith not know the lyrics by heart, when Lance used to sing it almost constantly?

Keith didn’t disappoint, singing perfectly in tune, Lance simply staring at him and enjoying the sound. Hearing his voice with his ears, he didn’t think he’d ever get sick of it.

“ _I come home, in the morning light, my mother says when you gonna live your life right?”_ Lance laughed as Keith raised his voice to match pitch perfectly, instead of going an octave lower as Lance expected.

Lance held his tongue, until Keith got to the chorus, eyes practically begging Lance to just let go, relax. So that’s what he did, singing just as terribly as he always did, but enjoying every second of it. Keith’s energy was contagious, Lance finally losing himself to the song, forgetting Keith’s friends were there, just enjoying how his voice and Keith’s sounded against Cyndi Lauper.

“ _Oh girls, they wanna have fun, oh girls just wanna have fun,”_ Lance grinned when the song was over, placing the microphone back and walking off stage, Keith following.

“Your voice is lovely,” Keith said after gulping down some water, settling into a booth opposite Lance.

Lance looked away, blush on his cheeks, “it’s not, not like yours.”

“It doesn’t have to sound like mine though, it sounds like yours.”

“How’d you get to be such a sap with words?”

Keith sent a thumb towards Shiro, “living with Shiro, he’s a complete sap with his soulmate.”

“Shiro’s met his soulmate?” Lance was pretty sure he’d know if someone on the band had a soulmate, wouldn’t it be all over the internet?

“It’s not public knowledge, they just want to have their own relationship. Bad enough that whoever goes to our concerts know I’m looking for mine.”

Lance looked away for a moment, feeling the overwhelming sense of dread returning. “And now you’ve found him?”

“I’m not going to let you go again.” Keith’s voice held the firm promise Lance so wanted to believe.

“But you’re famous, I’m just a random boy.”

“You’re not random to me. I told you, your presence, even if it was _Mamma Mia_ , kept me going. Because, somewhere out there, was a boy who could put up with my singing so much, by competing with much more annoying ones in kind.”

“We don’t know anything about each other, other then we’re soulmates. How do I know you’re not romanticising me for the idea?”

Keith sighed, reaching to grab for Lance’s hands, gently holding them in his, eyes so sincere. “At first, I thought soulmates were silly, how could someone be forced to live with someone else, just because they had their voices in their head? But then, it was you, your continuous presence, you clearly enjoyed singing when you did it. I mean, you had terrible taste in music, come _on, ‘Friday’?_ ” he paused, both letting out a laugh.

“I wanted to get into a band, if only so I could one day find you. Shiro encouraged me, helped me to form _The Paladins_. I was… really worried when you stopped singing when I first became famous. I felt like I knew who you were before, your songs always felt so personal, but then… it just stopped.”

“I didn’t want you being distracted from your work,” even saying it now sounded silly, Lance should never have stopped singing, he did enjoy it – as terrible as he was.

Keith smiled, “yeah, Shiro said it might be something like that.”

“Smart guy.”

“I figured I could write a song I knew you’d like, sing it at concerts and see if anyone sang along. I was almost thinking it wasn’t going to work, until I heard you tonight. You even sang _Blondie_ tonight. Shiro knew, somehow, he always seems to know these things.”

“What does it mean for us though? Being soulmates… I don’t want to force you to be with me.”

Keith’s hands squeezed Lance’s gently, “you’re not forcing me. But, I can understand if you don’t want to be with me.” Even as the words left his mouth, Lance could tell they pained Keith. He must have really wanted Lance to say yes. Probably about as much as Lance wanted to say yes.

Lance’s face broke into a smile, “I’ve wanted to meet you since you sang _yellow submarine_ with the proper lyrics. Who _does_ that?”

“I’m sorry if I respect the _Beatles_ ,” Keith relaxed completely now, knowing Lance wasn’t about to reject him. Strangely enough, this also helped Lance to relax, knowing his own rejection wasn’t imminent.

“So, what now?” Lance asked after a moment.

“Now? I think we go on a date, just the two of us, where Shiro and Allura aren’t watching us,” he said pointedly, looking away towards where Shiro and Allura were looking sprung. Lance was about to laugh when he saw Pidge holding her phone. He groaned, he’d never live this one down.

“I know the perfect place,” Lance said, grinning from ear to ear. His favourite place, he’d take Keith there. It wasn’t a popular place, so it’d be perfect.

“I’ll be there.”

“What about your fans?”

Keith shrugged, “that’s up to you. Shiro only keeps Adam a secret because he doesn’t want to be in the spotlight, but I’ll let you decide.”

“I don’t want to be a secret.”

Keith smiled, “good, because I’d _really_ like to show you off. You’re absolutely stunning.”

“Like you can talk, you’re practically inhuman.”

“Yes, we’re aware, you’re both pretty,” Lance stared at Pidge in surprise as she jumped in, laughing. Shiro was beside her in an instant, dragging her away.

Lance flushed, “you’ll get used to her.”

“She’s got character.”

“Something like that.” Lance agreed, watching as Pidge sulked back to the controls.

Keith stood up, pulling Lance to his chest as he did so. Lance felt his entire body grow hot, felt Keith’s breath on his face, lips so close to his own. Keith’s eyes stared into Lance’s, able to see almost the whole universe inside them.

“I’d like to kiss you,” Lance found himself saying, completely shocked, shutting his mouth the instant the words were out of his mouth.

Keith gave a deep laugh, “I won’t stop you.”

Lance ignored the butterflies in his stomach for once, leaning in and pressing their lips together. It was short, nothing noteworthy, but it was perfect. Keith leaned further in, capturing Lance’s lips once again, taking control immediately.

Lance melted into the embrace, arms wrapping around Keith’s body, grabbing at his back, eyes glued shut, focussed on the heat of Keith’s mouth. This was what he’d always wanted, this was the soulmate he’d fallen in love with for singing silly childhood songs. The soulmate who’d once had so much pain in the songs he’d been singing. The soulmate who now was in a band, with people who loved him. The soulmate who’d accepted Lance even though he’d practically hidden from him for years.

His Mullet.

Lance let out a laugh as he drew back, leaning his forehead against Keith’s enjoying just staring into Keith’s eyes. “You really do have a mullet.”

“What of it?” Keith sounded almost as breathless as Lance, which wasn’t a testimony to either of their stamina. Lance could still beat him in a race.

“I gave you a nickname, back when you sang _achy breaky heart_. I called you Mullet.”

Keith rolled his eyes, drawing back slightly, Lance immediately missed the warmth. “Guess I should tell you my nickname for you then.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Sharpshooter. Shiro saw me looking up _Angel with a Shotgun_. He gave you the name.”

“Sharpshooter? I like it.”

“Better then Mullet,” Keith agreed with a huff.

“Hey, you’re the one who sang the song.”

“I literally sang _all the time_ , and you picked _that one_?”

“Yep.”

Keith scowled. “Fine. Maybe I’ll come up with a different name for you then.”

“Oh, nope, nope, Sharpshooter is good. I like it.”

“I don’t like you.”

“That’s fine, I could never like anyone with a mullet.”

Before they could think, their lips were on each other’s again, kissing away whatever argument they could come up with.

“Yeah, I _really_ don’t like you,” Lance said breathlessly.

“Come on, I wanna sing another song.”

“Didn’t you literally just finish a concert?”

“I like singing,” Keith defended, walking over to Pidge and whispering something. Lance felt a frown on his own face when Pidge’s entire face lit up, grinning from ear to ear. He wasn’t going to like this, was he?

An entirely too familiar song came over the sound system, Lance groaning as Keith dragged him once more onto stage, singing the _correct words_. Lance couldn’t understand how it was enjoyable to sing them correctly.

So of course, Lance decided he’d be irritating and sang them all wrong.

_“We all live in a yellow submarine_ ,” Keith sang, glaring at Lance as he belted out, in the most irritating voice possible, his own lyrics.

“ _We all live in a tub of margarine_!”

Lance was altogether too smug when the song ended, Keith just glaring at him.

“What did I do wrong to deserve you?”

Lance only hummed, grabbing Keith’s waist, pushing their lips together happily.

“What can I say, I’m a gift.”

“You’re something.”

Lance turned, connecting eyes with Pidge from across the room. Two can play at this game. “Oi Pidge, put on some ABBA,” he shouted, everyone snapping their heads to Lance, who was grinning.

“Oh no,” Keith grimaced, seeing the excitement radiating off Lance.

“oh _yes_ ,” Lance grinned. “Prepare yourself, Mullet.”

“ _Friday night when the lights are low, looking out for a place to go,”_ Lance sang, grinning at Keith the entire time.

“ _Where they play the rock music, getting in the swing, you’ve come to look for a king,_ ” Keith begrudgingly started singing along, only breaking into a smile when he saw how much Lance was truthfully enjoying the song. Who knew someone could love ABBA so much?

When the song ended, Lance held Keith in his arms, “guess I came to the right concert.”

“What do you want to do now?”

“Delete everything from Pidge’s phone,” Lance responded, sending a half-hearted glare towards his friend.

“Oh, yeah probably Shiro too.”

Lance laughed, “we have such nice friends.”

“Does this mean you’ll publicly release the song now?”

“I mean, everyone will know I’ve met you when I do that.”

“True.”

“I think I’d like to keep you to myself for a little while.”

Lance grinned, leaning in closer to Keith, “you’ll have me forever.”

“Not long enough.”

 

* * *

 

Pidge would stand by it, the lighting didn’t capture their blush well enough, but she would never be bribed enough to delete the photo of the worlds cutest couple sharing their first kiss. She’d never share it with anyone else, it was much too private, but she knew Lance and Keith both had it as their wall paper on their phone, whether they’d admit it or not.

They could only keep it a secret for a week before Lance posted on his Instagram a photo of him and Keith holding hands out front of the next tour venue. Keith would pretend he was angry, but at least it stopped people from giving him their numbers. Now he just had to wave off fangirls from Lance.

Lance’s song hit the charts at number one for almost a month, fans of _The Paladins_ losing their minds when they heard the song either again, or for the first time. Everyone knew now, knew that Keith Kogane had found his soulmate. That Lance McClain was more than just your average primary school teacher.

More importantly, the couple were happy. They finally had someone they could lean on, someone to trust. In a way, they’d always had each other, but now, they knew who it was in their head. Songs they sang, when Keith wasn’t performing, they had meaning.

Even if Lance continued to march around their house singing _“If you wanna be my lover_!” every other day just to annoy his boyfriend.

Even then.

 

* * *

 

“ _It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.”_

Lance couldn’t help the tears in his eyes, trust his boyfriend to turn even this into a song. He smiled, struggling to sing along, resisting the urge simply to kiss the song away from his lips.

“ _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I like prompts guys! Anyone know of any good ones for Inktober?
> 
> Also might consider writing it in Keith's perspective


End file.
